Grow Old Together
by DenasiaIchigo
Summary: Elfman and Evergreen have had a rough relationship, but they end up living a beautiful life together. (Short, drabble-ish fluff)


Evergreen and Elfman's lives had been crazy for a while, but it all started the day they decided to get married.

The day they got married was a crazy day. His sisters, especially Mira, cried their eyes out that day. Evergreen had walked down the aisle with a rare beautiful smile gracing her features as she looked at her soon-to-be husband. Elfman looked a bit strange in a suit, resulting in him dubbing it as "unmanly". The ceremony went on smoothly with a couple comments here and there from their fellow guild mates, mainly Bixlow or Natsu.

The reception was held at the guild as to not destroy any nice places with the guild's normal antics that everyone knew were going to coming out sooner or later. When the fights started to break out, some people wanted to slip away as to not get caught in the destruction, but they wanted to wait so they could bid farewell to the new couple when they made their way to their honeymoon.

When the two decided to finally leave, everyone gathered at the front of the guild hall. Everyone said their goodbyes to the happy couple, and the couple left to made a stop at their home. They had a train to catch, leading to a special place in the couple's hearts.

Time went by, and they soon returned from their honeymoon. Not even half a year had passed after their wedding, and Evergreen was pregnant. It came as a shock to the guild even though Evergreen and Elfman had already been married for half a year. Some of Fairy Tail's couples had gotten married around the same time, so as a result, many children were going to be delivered to Fairy Tail close together.

Evergreen's due date rolled around, and she fell into labor. As she was carried to the infirmary in the back of the guild, Elfman held her hand and tried to sooth her whimpers and, every so often, screams. Then, after a few hours of excruciating pain for Evergreen and slight pain for Elfman, from Evergreen's screams and her grip on his hand, Ishi Tonya Strauss was born, brown eyes bright and innocent and a small patch of white hair atop her head.

Ishi began to grow up, and Elfman was the stereotypical protective father. Ishi played with the other children, but when she played with one of the boys, Elfman constantly watched the boy. He didn't want anyone to poison his innocent little fairy.

When Ishi was able to start learning magic, she took an interest in her father's Take Over magic. However, she had been given her mother's Stone Eyes which she had yet to learn how to control.

Ishi went through training, learning how to use both types of magic from each of her parents. She learned how to use both properly and officially became a Fairy Tail mage.

Ishi continued to grow into a lovely young woman, showing most people the side of her that showed that she was her mother's daughter, her attitude. Having been friends with other kids her age, she grew to like one in particular more than the others. Inuzuma Dreyar. Elfman made sure to keep a close eye on the kid, especially since he was Laxus and Cana's kid.

When Ishi and Inuzuma got old enough and got married, Elfman cried like a baby. Ishi looked so much like Evergreen had on her wedding day. She still only one prominent feature of her father's. Her pure white locks.

Ishi and Inuzuma moved in together, but Ishi still visited her parents frequently. They started their own family and bore grandchildren for their parents. It brought happiness to the guild and, more importantly, the new children's grandparents.

Elfman and Evergreen grew old together, having their grandchildren come over every so often. Surprisingly, Evergreen was the first of the two to die. Thankfully for the family, it was just of natural causes. Elfman left not too long afterwards of a heart attack. (Hey, he may be an old man, but he still tried to join the fights.)

Their story may not have had the best start with their fight during the Battle of Fairy Tail and their partnership for the S-Class exams on Tenrou, but they did love each other. They proved their love through hate, and they eventually grew old together. Their love will be alive, forever and always.

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick, cheesy one-shot... I noticed that no one really writes Everman fanfictions that much anymore, so I decided to write one that also included my baby, Ishi xD I hope you guys liked :3 (I don't own Fairy Tail! Just had to say it... But I do own Ishi...)**


End file.
